msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
MyHour
MyHour is a hacker on MovieStarPlanet (AU, UK, CA and USA.) Origin MyHour started on the Australian server, and her back story is unknown considering she is new. She is on UK now, too. It is unknown how many players she has hacked. Many users have been logging off, and many people believe she is logging people out. Hacking Abilities MyHour has not hacked many on MSP since joining, but people have noticed while being hacked by MyHour their clock seems to glitch weirdly.This hasn't been confirmed yet. Appearance Her normal appearance was a one piece swim-suit, black dreadlocks,a white smile accessory, and dragon shoes. She is now wearing the rare week look; a red and black Bowdacious Babe shirt, Party Ponytail hair, Spiderleg eyelashes (even though that's not rare), Princess Toes shoes, a red mouth that covers half of her face.On another server, she is wearing the clothes relating to the theme "Sweet Dolls". Where She Can Be Found She can be found in any cafe. Hacking MyHour has taken some Australian accounts, as her first victim was a user called Shadowfoxx5. While shadowfoxx5 was recording/shopping, she got a friend request from MyHour. She believed MyHour was just another fake hacker so she accepted the request, sending her a message saying "LOL FAKE". MyHour replied saying, "My Hour begins with you (d)". Shadowfoxx was then logged out. And never got her account back. On the UK and USA, MyHour's status says that she does not hack on request.When she hacked shadowfoxx5, she changed her status to "I had my hour, beware (d)" Her users *Canadian MSP: Myhour *UK MSP: Myhour *USA MSP: Myhour Locked Out MyHour has been locked out forever on her main account on AU, though she hacked many users in her time on Australian MovieStarPlanet, and has created a new account on the server. She is now on UK, CA, USA and AU. '''Update : '''MyHour has been locked out forever (again) a while ago on AU. _SISAPOM_ MyHour posted a picture of a word on her profile on this wiki. It's called _SISAPOM_, She says that we'll have to find out what it means. Sadly, nobody has got nowhere close to figuring it out yet, and probably will never figure it out in a long time. ~News Update~ It turns out that MyHour never actually meant for us to figure out what SISAPOM is. Somebody just added that we needed to find out what it means, even though MyHour never actually said we needed to figure it out. Relationship with other hackers Nexterf it is said that MyHour is an acquaintance of Nexterf. On Myhour's account(s) , her best friend is Nexterf. It has been mentioned that they recently met on the chat system on this wiki by a witness that took screenshots of the conversation. Kensai On MyHour's account(s) , her best friend is Kensai. Nexterf told MyHour about her. TooMuchSkin She met Toomuchskin through this wiki. And on MyHour's account(s) , her best friend is TooMuchSkin. Trivia *She doesn't like immature hunters for example : 'HACK ME DADDY <3.' She also dislikes hunters who call her fake ASAP, which is probably the reason why she hacked shadowfoxx5. *MyHour is on this wiki, and it turns out she is very kind to the people who follow this wiki. *She is in Team Two-Faced. *She loves her fans. Category:Green Hackers